Dead Ends
by animesempaigirl
Summary: Life after saving the Digital World is not exactly a walk in the park. For Kouji Minamoto, it doesn’t get any easier then his previous lifestyle before becoming a legendary warrior. Junior high, high school, college, and life in general is a very complica
1. Chapter 1

Dead Ends

* * *

Summary: Life after saving the Digital World is not exactly a walk in the park. For Kouji Minamoto, it doesn't get any easier then his previous lifestyle before becoming a legendary warrior. Junior high, high school, college, and life in general is a very complicated maze. Is life back to normal for our 5 legendary warriors or is Kouji running into too many dead ends in this maze?

"Text" – Character's dialogue

'Text' – Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's notes

**Text – **Instant messaging

* * *

Chapter 1: Passing

* * *

"Pencils down." Takuya Kanbara sighed in relief. "Finally, the finals are over." He tugged on his collar of the school uniform to loosen it up and propped up his red and orange shoes on the desk. The uniform was black and he was wearing a yellow shirt inside of his jacket. "Finals is very important, Takuya-kun! You should know that!" Takuya lazily looked under his right shoulder. He groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't yell in my ear when I am right here, Zoey." Izumi Orimoto aka Zoey glared down at her friend. She wore the girls' uniform. A light purple skirt, bow, and a white blouse. With her knee high shoes and white shoes, she showed off her long legs. She tossed her long, blonde hair to the side. "Our finals determine whether we get to go our choice of junior high or not. Right, Kouji-kun?" 

Kouji Minamoto, sat to the left of Takuya, glanced up at her before resuming his previous activity. "Yeah. And on the plus, my father is going to kill me if I don't get into Hirotaka." His school jacket was unbuttoned and his blue tee is seen. He wore a dark, navy blue bandana with brown strips around it. His blue and white shoes were tapping the ground to a beat while he jot down something down. Takuya yawned once again and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and looked at Kouji with an annoyed look on his face. "Kouji! Stop dawdling and let's go!" He pushed Kouji with his feet and Kouji ended up falling onto his side. "Hey! What was that for, Takuya?" Takuya shrugged slothfully. "I don't know. Maybe you were pissing me off by just sitting there doing nothing." Zoey glared at Takuya. "You shouldn't kick people just to get their attention." Takuya ignored her and waited for Kouji to gather up his stuff. After 5 minutes of reorganizing, the three sixth graders walked out of the classroom out to the front.

After they saved the Digital World from getting destroyed, they resumed a normal life but this time, they decided to go the same school together and continue to be friends. It was decided to go Takuya's school and both Kouji and Zoey transferred into Niwa Grade School. At first, at took some time to readjust to seeing them at school everyday but Kouji, Zoey, and Takuya were able to readjust just fine. Junpei Shibayama aka JP is already attending a junior high so they decided to try to enter into his school. He goes to Hirotaka Junior High School. One of the top schools in Japan and has lots of reputations for example their soccer club.

"Nee-chan! Nii-sans!" Kouji, Takuya, and Zoey turned around and saw the other legendary warrior who just happens to be in the fourth grade along with them. Zoey grinned and gave him a big bear hug. "Hey Tommy! The finals are over for us so now you can hang out with us!" "Yea!" Tomoki Himi aka Tommy jumped into the air with excitement. He wore a white, button up shirt with the black school pants with green and white shoes. If his hair color wasn't brown, people would mistake him for Zoey's little brother.

Takuya yawned once again while they walked to Zoey's house. "Let's hope that my parents don't make such a big deal about going to Hirotaka Junior High School." Kouji, who was listening to his MP3 with Tommy, looked at Takuya with a weird look. "Why wouldn't they make a big deal? My father is just glad that I finally found a boarding school and he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." Kouji's dad moved a lot, causing him to change school often. He could never make friends and was the man of few words. Tommy grinned up at Kouji. "I glad that you won't have to move around anymore, Kouji-kun!" Kouji smiled back at the young digidestined. Zoey smiled at Tommy and stretched her arms up. "Ah! It's such a beautiful day! I know! I'll call JP and we all can hang out in the mall or at the park. What do you think, Takuya-kun?"

Takuya took off his jacket and slinged it over his shoulder. "Sure. Let's play soccer if we are going to hang at the park."

"I want to buy this video game!"

"We can all go to the mall first before we go to the park, okay Tommy?"

"Yea!"

Zoey dialed JP's number. While she was preoccupied, Kouji and Takuya were talking to each other. "So, how are things going with you and Koichi?" Kouji silently looked at Takuya. "Much better although he is lucky enough to live with our _real_ mother." Takuya chuckled and pat him on the back. "No worries! And besides, you and me are going to be dorm mates when we go to Hirotaka so no secrets, 'kay?" Kouji smirked at Takuya. "Joy. I get to see Takuya in his underwear every night," he said sarcastically.

Koichi Kimura was Kouji's twin brother. But Kouji didn't know that until he found out during his adventures in the Digital World. Koichi was possessed by the dark forces and was forced to have a dark heart. After sacrificing himself for his brother, he found out that he was actually a spirit in the Digital World. After meeting his twin brother, all of Kouji's questions were answered and the bond between the twins grew fast and strong.

Zoey flipped her phone shut and grinned brightly at the guys. "Good news. JP agreed to meet us at the mall so let's hurry up and walk there." Tommy jumped in the air. "Yay! I can buy Kingdom Hearts II!"

Takuya gasped. "Kingdom Hearts II? I want to play that with you!" Kouji rolled his eyes at Takuya's childish act. Zoey walked up right next to Kouji and watched the two boys talk excitedly about a video game. "Those two are really close, don't you think so Kouji-kun?" He glanced at her. He adjusted his bandana and nodded in agreement. "Well, you are like his big sister and Takuya is like Tommy's big brother."

Zoey smiled sweetly at the two 'brothers'. Her previous bond with Takuya with strong but they all put that to the past because of saving the Digital world. Her bond now with JP, Tommy, Kouji, and Takuya is more like a sibling thing. Yes, she would give them hugs to thank them and yes, Kouji and Takuya would blush like extremely while JP, who has this undeniable love crush of Zoey, would enjoy the hugs. Tommy in general enjoyed her company all the time. Kouji was probably the only person who didn't like her as much as a sister. Just a friend.

"Kouji-kun is important to Tommy too you know." Kouji fell silently once again. He nodded in understanding what she meant and tucked away his MP3. "Yeah. But Takuya would make a better brother." With that, they arrived at the local mall and found JP not anyway in sight. "Ah, where the heck would JP be?" Tommy thought of an idea. "In the food court maybe?"

And sure enough, there JP was, eating chocolate ice cream to his heart's content. They couldn't help but laugh when they found him. "Man, and we found you on our first try!" JP laughed mockingly. "Ha ha. Very funny. It was just that you guys took forever to get here so I decided to grab some food. I was hungry you know!"

Zoey laughed and everyone sat down. JP wore a formal, blue jacket with black dress pants, white button-up shirt, brown leather shoes, and a blue tie. Tommy looked at the chocolate hungrily. "Can I have some chocolate?" Takuya grinned. "Sure but make sure JP doesn't want it back!" JP gave Tommy some chocolate and rolled his eyes.

JP: "Ha ha. Very funny."

Kouji: "So, what are we going to do since the results for our finals are not posted until next week."

Takuya: "We do have school off so let's hang out at some place."

Zoey: "But where can we find a place?"

Tommy: "I know!"

Takuya and JP: "You do?"

Tommy: "I have this hang spot where I use to go to when I have no one to play with."

Zoey: "Aww, but you have us now."

Tommy: "Sure do."

Kouji: "So, why don't you show us that place tomorrow, okay?"

Takuya: "So, what you guys want to do during the week before the results?"

JP: "Eat!"

Zoey: "Shopping!"

Tommy: "Play video games!"

Kouji: "I don't care."

Takuya: "Well, we can do all of that during the whole week."

Kouji: "Well duh."

They went around the mall for an hour. Zoey brought some clothes, Tommy bought Kingdom Hearts II, JP bought some candy, Takuya, bought a new soccer ball, and Kouji bought something but nobody knew what he bought. They all then walked to the park and played soccer just before dusk.

Zoey walked Tommy home while the other boys went the other direction. JP was blaring on about how hard junior high was and stuff like that. "Kouji." "Hmm?" Kouji looked at Takuya while JP was walking ahead of them. Takuya had a sad look on his face. "Do you think we all will be friends, no matter what happens?" Kouji knew that when Takuya asks a serious question, he means serious business and his sober self is only temporary. "Well, yeah. I mean, we did promise each other that. Why did you ask?" Takuya looked at him for one second then looked away. "Oh, no reason really." Kouji was silent as he walked into his house. He heard some arguing from the kitchen. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. He tried to ignore them but his stepmother and birth father were arguing at full volume. He slumped back up the stair into his room. He tossed his backpack onto his bed and took off his school jacket. He took a quick shower and pulled on his pajamas. A yellow t-shirt with some navy blue boxer shorts. His hair was wet and was loosely swinging around his shoulders. He looked at his cell, only finding no missed calls. He groaned and plopped himself into of the computer with an opened bag of Doritos. (Flavor: Cooler Ranch!) He logged onto his AIM and started to aimlessly google about junk when an instant message popped up.

**Agunimon: Hey, what's up Kouji?**

Kouji sighed and popped another chip into his mouth before answering the question.

**Lobomon: Nothing much, Takuya. Except the part where my parents are at it again.**

**Agunimon: Really? What about?**

**Lobomon: I tried to ignore it but I think it was about money again.**

**Agunimon: Man, that really sucks for you over there.**

**Lobomon: I can't tell if you are joking or being serious here.**

**Agunimon: Serious. **

**Lobomon: Hey. Remember that question you asked me on the way home?**

**Agunimon: …I kind of can't forget about it.**

**Lobomon: I was hoping that you tell me why you were asking.**

Takuya didn't type back for about 5 minutes.

**Lobomon: You don't have to tell me. I'll wait.**

**Agunimon: Really? Thanks man. You're the best.**

**Lobomon: And don't forget it.**

**Agunimon: Hey, do you want to join with me in my chatroom?**

**Lobomon: Is it safe?**

**Agunimon: That name of the chatroom is Digidestined only.**

**Lobomon: Sure then.**

Kouji finished his bag of chips before resorting to Oreos. Another pop up appeared, inviting him into the chatroom.

**Agunimon: Kouji was with us now.**

**Kazemon: Hey Kouji!**

**Beetlemon: Yo!**

**Kumamon: I finally get to use the Internet!**

**Lobomon: Wow. The whole gang is here.**

**Lowemon: How mean. Forgetting about your twin brother.**

**Lobomon: Oh, hey Koichi!**

**Agunimon: Oh yeah. I forgot to mention to Kouji that you were here. Sorry Koichi.**

**Lowemon: Liar, you wanted to surprise him or something.**

**Kazemon: That is beside the point, Koichi.**

**Kumamon: So, are you coming with us tomorrow, Koichi?**

**Lowemon: Don't know. I'll go ask my mom. Brb.**

**Beetlemon: So, Koichi is tagging along as well?**

**Lobomon: That would be fun.**

**Agunimon: And I heard that he is applying for Hirotaka Junior High as well.**

**Kazemon: REALLY!**

**Lowemon: Yeah.**

**Beetlemon: When you get back?**

**Lowemon: Just now, dimwit.**

**Beetlemon: Hey!**

**Lobomon: Koichi. Don't.**

**Lowemon: Sorry.**

**Kumamon: Everyone. Meet me at my house in the morning at ten.**

**Kazemon: Should we bring anything?**

**Lobomon: My guess is that it would depend on what we are doing.**

**Agunimon: Let's have a picnic tomorrow!**

**Beetlemon: Sounds delicious.**

**Kumamon: What doesn't delicious to you, JP?**

**Beetlemon: …**

**Lowemon: Well, we each should bring a little of something.**

**Kazemon: I know! Why don't each of us cook a little something of our own and bring it tomorrow?**

**Agunimon: Sounds like a great plan!**

**Lobomon: Easy.**

**Kumamon: I don't know how to cook.**

**Kazemon: It's okay Tommy. You are in charge of bringing drinks instead.**

**Kazemon: Really? Cool!**

**Beetlemon: Can I make a dessert?**

**Lobomon: As long as it's not a total chocolate thing.**

**Lowemon: Agreed. I don't want to come home with a stomachache from chocolate.**

**Agunimon: Sheesh. Party poopers.**

Kouji grinned as the night dragged on with the former digidestined talking to each other. After 2 hours of non-stop instant messaging, it was only Kouji and Takuya left. They were just lazily talking about the most random subjects ever.

**Lobomon: Man what time is it?**

**Agunimon: I think midnight. Cool.**

**Lobomon: Whatever.**

**Agunimon: This subject may be really random and weird but you are the only person I can ask.**

**Lobomon: Shoot.**

**Agunimon: Do you think Zoey will go out with me?**

Unfortunately, Kouji was drinking a Coke. He spitted out his drink and quickly cleaned the mess.

**Agunimon: Dude. You there?**

**Lobomon: Yeah. Your question made me spit out my coke.**

**Agunimon: Sorry if it was that surprising.**

**Lobomon: No, it was more unexpecting. She's also your ex.**

**Agunimon: So, what is it?**

**Lobomon: What is what?**

**Agunimon: Your opinion.**

**Lobomon: …yeah. Go for it man.**

**Agunimon: I sense hesitation in your message there.**

**Lobomon: Whatever liar. You're just saying that because you are afraid that I would steal your girl. **

**Agunimon: You better not do that or else…**

**Lobomon: Or else what? You know I can beat you in anything.**

**Agunimon: Whatever. So you really think I should go for it?**

**Lobomon: For the last time, yes. And do it tomorrow.**

**Agunimon: WHAT? But JP, Tommy, and Koichi will be there.**

**Lobomon: Don't worry. I'll distract them but you owe me.**

**Agunimon: You're the best man.**

**Lobomon: And man, don't forget it.**

After Takuya signed off, Kouji turned off his computer and threw away his trash. He went out of his room and check down stairs if his parents were still arguing. He heard the crickets but nothing else. 'It least it is quiet now.' He tiptoed down the stairs and grabbed another a can of soda. He then tiptoed back up the stairs and ate in silence while thinking about what Takuya asked about. He couldn't help but felt something. 'What is the matter with me?' He rolled over and turned off the lights. 'I need some sleep.'

The next morning…

Kouji woke up at 8:30. "Looks like a perfect day for a picnic." He pulled the very same outfit he wore in the Digital World. A yellow shirt with a navy blue jacket. His hat is a darker navy blue with dark brown patterns around it. His trousers are a navy blue and his shoes are blue and white. His socks are blue. He went downstairs and found his parents not talking to each other. His stepmother making breakfast and while father was getting ready for work.

"Good morning, dad. Good morning mom." They both flashed a smile at him before resuming their previous activity. He sighed at this childish act that they performed every time they argued. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. "Okaa-san, may I use the stove? I need to make some food for the picnic today?" His stepmom smiled at him. "Sure Kouji-kun. Just be careful and call me if you need help." His father grabbed his cars keys and ran out of the door. "Bye. I'll be home late!"

Kouji sighed as his stepmother walked into her room. After an hour of making his food, he grabbed his bicycle and biked all the way to a certain house. "Koichi! Let's go!" Koichi rushed out of the house and waved towards his mom. "Bye Okaa-san!" She waved at both Koichi and Kouji. "Bye Koichi! Bye Kouji! Be careful!" The twin shouted in unison, "Okay!" Koichi leaped onto the back of Kouji's bike and they both together started to go to Tommy's house.

It was several miles away. For the first 5 minutes, there was silence between the two blood-related boys. Kouji sighed. He was use to the silence but he could tell that Koichi was itching to start a conversation. "So…you are applying for Hirotaka with us, eh?" Koichi looked down from where he stood, which was behind Kouji but still. "Yea. Okaa-san thought that it would be good to go there and that since you were applying for the same school, it was the best idea." Kouji laughed. "That's our mother for you." Koichi chuckled.

Kouji was thinking and he decided to ask his brother. "Hey Koichi?" "Hmm?" "What do you think about Takuya and Zoey getting out together?" Koichi thought about for 5 seconds. "I think that that is great! If they are happy with each other, then they are meant to be together!" Kouji nodded silently.

They arrived at Tommy's house. "Hey Kouji! Hey Koichi! Glad you guys could make it!" Koichi jumped off the bike before Kouji could even stop the bike completely. "Hey Tommy! Where is Takuya?" JP, Tommy, and Zoey shrugged. "I called him, then Tommy tried, and then Zoey but he didn't pick up his cellphone."

Kouji frowned at this new fact. He had a sinking feeling that Takuya could be wasting time. 'Probably being nervous about asking Zoey out. Typical.' "Hey! There's Takuya!" Kouji turned his head to look in the direction of which Koichi was pointing at. Kouji chuckled out loud. "Lo and behold. There he is. Takuya Kanbara walking—no I mean running—down the runway. His attire consists of the same exact clothes he wore when we all were in the digital world." Takuya laughed as he slowed down next to Kouji. "I wash my clothes and help several of the same clothes too."

Tommy jumped in excitement. "Okay! Just follow me! This way!" All six of them, JP, Zoey, Takuya, Koichi, and Kouji walked into the forest that was next to Tommy's house. Tommy was leading the way with Zoey, JP, and Koichi right behind him. Takuya and Kouji trailed a little behind them to have a private chat.

"What took you so long dude?" Takuya scratched the back of his head with his innocent laugh that tried to save him. "I was preparing for today. No big." Kouji smirked. "Right. 'Preparing' to ask you-know-who out, right?" "SHH!" Takuya clamped Kouji's mouth shut with his hand. "She could have heard you."

Kouji rolled his eyes as they continued deeper into the forest. "So, what will you do if she does say yes?" Takuya shrugged. "I mean, she is my ex. Maybe be extremely happy and give you a thumbs up." "Me? Why?" Takuya grinned and slinged his arm over Kouji. "'Cause you are the only one I could trust and besides, you are the only one who knows about this." Kouji scoffed and brushed Takuya's arm off of him.

"Too bad for you because I won't tell you anything that is or will be happening in my love life." Takuya pouted playfully. "Aww. Kouji-_kun_ too afraid of rejection?" Kouji stopped and glared at Takuya. "Shouldn't somebody else be worried about that more then I should?" Takuya backed off. "Woah! Calm down boy." Kouji smirked and continued to walk. "You are an easy idiot to fool, no matter what." "Hey hey hey," growled Takuya in a warning tone but he chuckled right away.

They had their moments together that made them closer to each other. Telling each other secrets, asking for advice, and insulting in a nice way. Kouji enjoyed those moments. They were memories that he wanted to cling on forever but he is afraid that he might become part of the green monster that was held captive in the back of his mind.

Tommy excited pointed up ahead. "There there! That is the place I have been telling you guys!" Tommy was pointing at the tree that stood at the edge of the forest. It was huge and stood firmly on the ground. Among the lower branches, there was a fairly large treehouse. And beyond the tree was a beautiful scenery.

It definitely took Zoey's breath away. "Wow. It's beautiful." JP, confused, looked at Zoey. "What the treehouse or the scenery, Zoe?" Kouji scoffed. "The scenery you buffoon." "Hey!" Koichi, who too was excited, turned towards his twin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?" Kouji was stumped. "Uh, that JP is a buffoon?" (JP: Hey!) "No, about the treehouse." Kouji paused and slowly grinned. "Or course, how can I not think of that?" Tommy was confused. "Of what?"

Both Koichi and Kouji unintentionally turned towards the treehouse and ran up the ladder. They both were grinning like crazy as they scrambled up the treehouse. "Hey! Wait for me!" Tommy raced after them followed by JP, Takuya, and Zoey. The twin brother dropped their food in the treehouse and continued to climb to the very top. Kouji was the first to get there. He stood on the toppest of the branches and looked at the scenery. "Wow." "Hey! Can you give me a hand, Kouji!" Kouji looked down and saw his brother having some trouble climbing up. "Oh, sorry."

As he so, Kouji slipped. "Crap!" Both yelled on top of their lungs as they plunged fast towards the ground. Zoey screamed while Tommy did the same and squeezed his eyes shut. "Kouji! Koichi!" Suddenly, Kouji felt someone grabbed his arm and he came to a sudden halt. "Uff!" Kouji looked up and saw Takuya holding him for dear life. "Don't worry! I've got you." Kouji sighed in relief and saw JP pulling Koichi up to safety. "Thanks Takuya." Takuya grinned as he too, pulled Kouji into the treehouse.

Zoey was relieved and worried at once. "Are you okay, Koichi-kun? Kouji-kun?" Koichi grinned and gave her two thumbs up. "Yup! Never been better, Zoey!" She looked at Kouji who nodded in agreement with his twin. She sighed in relieve. "Thank god." She walked up to them and gave them a hug at the same time, which mean them both blushed like never before.

Tommy saw this happened and laughed. Kouji growled and gently pushed Zoey away. "Are we here to give hugs away or enjoy quality time together?" Zoey giggled but stopped before Kouji could blow a fuse. Tommy clapped his hands together. "Let us all begin this wonderful picnic in the treehouse. I bought with me homemade lemonade!"

"Really? Your mom makes the best!"

"I know, Takuya-niisan. What did you bring over?"

Takuya had this suspicious glint in his eye. "I brought over…HOMEMADE NACHOS!"

(Insert cricket noise here.) It has silent for a full 30 seconds when Kouji broke the silence. "Nachos? That was your big homemade dish? Nachos, of all things?" Takuya nervously laughed. "Well, I couldn't do anything else and besides, everybody here loves nachos, right?"

There were murmurs here and there but they all had to agree with Takuya. Nachos were pretty tasty.

* * *

So, you like? Okay, I was randomly flipping through channels when I came up to this show. I use to love it and I still do. Okay, kill me for liking such an old show but it was good, come on! Anyway, I rather see if my story is worthwhile. Send in those reviews and I'll see what to do about the next chapter! 


	2. SORRY!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I promise to make it up to you all by making it extra EXTRA LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get the picture. Please send in some suggestions for scenes or others and I will consider them. Thank you so so much!!!!!


End file.
